Red
by ObessionGalore
Summary: The love of her life was taken from her and she is willing to kill all of Beacon Hills to get him back. What will Derek Hale do when he realizes it was him? What is Scott and the rest of the gang hiding from Derek? Where has he been for a year?


Hi! This is a nice story about one of my favorite characters in Teen Wolf, Derek Hale. Please bare with me since this is my first time not writing a erotica and I love critical advice and helpful suggestions! If you leave a pen name in your comment I will be sure to give you credit or even dedicate a section to you. Here goes nothing.

**Prologue**

I must say, I haven't always been this way. I was a leader, I had responsibilities, a lover as well. But having red eyes and scars all across your body means nothing when you kill your followers like I have done. What is love if not to do crazy things for it? Such as taking a kneel in a pool of blood without an inch of your body being dry from the red stickiness of life drenched all across your boy. The stickiness of betrayal tasted sweet, but nothing like the sweetness I was going to have once I killed everyone in Beacon Hills. Maybe I should start from the beginning, its not like I have anything better to do than reflect on what I have just done, I do have to go shopping and everyone knows how that is a dread.

First things first, I'm a wolf, but if you want to be a smartass, a werewolf, but my pack doesn't know that yet. I run the pack with Derek, my lover. He too is like me, a werewolf. He doesn't posses red eyes like mine, at least not anymore since they have turned to a shade of beautiful blue. Which brings me to the point of the three eye colors. Red, Blue and yellow. Red in my world means that you are an Alpha, yellow signifies that you are a beta and blue means the you have killed and innocent. A bite of a werewolf will turn you into one, but in some cases as Derek has told me is that the bite can go wrong and turn you into something totally different like a Were- Jaguar or a Canima, which is basically a giant lizard, or a Banshee. But my pack, the werewolf world doesn't matter to the wild. There are, well, were, 12 wolves in my pack, 6 males, 6 females. They considered Derek and I both Alphas considering how he was a big wolf and I didn't treat him as a beta. The whole fact of my red eyes scared the wolves so they still looked to me, Derek would keep a handle on the males and I would control the females. A perfect order. Unlike other werewolves, Derek had evolved and can take the form of a true wolf, like me, but as far back as I can remember I have always been like this. I can't remember a time I didn't know Derek. Its been a year since he showed his new form to his ex girlfriend and his friends back in Beacon Hills. I love Derek, and even though he can be a hard ass, you can't deny he isn't sexy.

Hunters are a normal issue for the pack considering we need a lot of food. This concerned the pack a considerable amount considering the fact the Mira, one of the packs young females was due very soon with the packs newest little generation. Hiro had become very agrressive with the rest of the pack and it wasn't going to stand. The hunters that came for us this time were different. They weren't looking to kill the pack, some of them weren't even human. They took Derek. The pack stood by and did nothing while Derek was taken from me. I remember a name that one of the humans said, a name that enrages me when I think of it. A name the infuriated me so much I killed my pack because of it and because of their arrogance. Scott, I knew that I was going to hunt this Scott down, and kill him and everyone he love to get my Derek back.

**Chapter One**

Every breath I inhaled was like fire as I struggled to rip this stupid constrictor off my legs. "This is why I don't wear a size 0." I cursed under my exasperated breath. " Miss are you alright in there?" Said the nice blonde store clerk from the other side of the changing room door. " I'm fine." I growled icily. _How am I suppose to impress him if I can't even find clothes that fit,_ I thought to myself. I stood looking a myself in the wall mirror. My hair color had change. My brunette hair went down to mid back and had went from a literal yellow to red , but then again I started noticing the change when I was 16 years old. Mother said it was because I was becoming my true form. Father called me an abomination, so Uncle killed them both and banished me from the pack. My eyes although they were brown, had a black ring around my iris. My eyes had changed with my hair color. My cheek bones were high but not an obnoxious looking high if you have ever seen Victoria Justice. My body was slim cut and very athletic, he always said he loved my love handles. I put back on tight spandex pants and fixed my hair before opening the door.

" Did you find everything you need miss?" I looked at the blondes name tag and saw it read Tiffany. I gave her a wolfish grin. " Actually, Tiffany, can you tell me how far Beacon Hills is?" She seem unsure of her answer. " Well I... I'm not very good with directions." I frowned quickly and stepped closer to be in her face. " Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh Tiffany, I was really hoping that this pathetic little store wasn't a waste of time like the shopping was. You realize I have to kill you right?" Her eyes grew wide and she started stuttering and mumbling about senior year and prom. It gave me a wonderful plan. "SHUT UP! Fine, I will give you the choice I never had. You can die now, or become what I am." She looked me up and down, from my black leather changed pumps, to my low cut black tank top with Derek's leather jacket and my necklace the read Killer on it. " A killer?" she squeaked. I smirked and flashed my red eyes to her, she had a humor, I liked it. " A werewolf." " H-how?" she said not really succeeding in attempting she wasn't curious. I motioned the "gimme" with my hand and she eventually got the memo to hand her arm over. " Like this." I sunk my Alpha teeth into her flesh and enjoyed the feeling of warm blood in my mouth while flesh spread to the touch of my teeth. She yelped at the pain and I let go. " Alright blondy," I said wiping some blood from the corner of my mouth away. " Here's the deal, I just bit you, so in about 24 hours you are going to become my beta so you are gonna get out of that pathetic fugly looking costume and shoes and come back wearing something like what I'm wearing. also, since I AM your Alpha, you listen to me and do as I say." She just stood there rubbing her arm up and down.

" NOW!" I said and she scurried off quickly searching through racks and picking up little things. I went to the computer and found out Beacon Hills was only 40 miles away. I heard her approaching and glanced up. " Is this ok Mi_" " My name is Scarlet and I'm your new best friend. It's ok. you can change in the car we are leaving now and get you caught up on everything you need to know and all about me and I you. I hope you aren't attached to your normal life here, because it belongs to me now. Let's go." I'm coming Derek.


End file.
